Itex's Secret: Alliance Of The Mutants
by Mocha Iggy's Last Name Here
Summary: After finding out the plans of Itex, the flock goes off on their next mission. Can they really create an alliance to take down Itex, or will they end up stuck in dog crates again? Sequel to Itex's Secret.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is the sequel, it's finally out! I would just like to say that I am going to make this was much longer than the other one... Twenty chapters, or maybe even thirty. Please keep reading, R&R, and support the cause of Itex's Secret!**

Our next destination was base twenty, which we assumed to be the house up in the mountains. We were going to rescue any mutants up there first to build up an army, then attack the School. We would need all the help we could get if we were going to take down Itex.

We slowly docked down to the old house on the side of the mountain. The lights were on in the upstairs, so that meant someone was there. I landed near it's side and started scaling the wall up.

The window opened from the outside, luckily. The room had two girls sleeping in it, both about six. They were twins with short brown hair, the only difference being the fact one of them had silvery wings peeking out from under her t shirt and the other had a dark brown.

I thought about how to approach them. Wake them up and risk them screaming? Cover their mouth and seem like kidnappers?

I looked at Fang. He nodded and went to the girl on the right, and I went to the girl on the left who had the silver wings.

Placing my hand over her mouth, I shook her shoulder gently. Her eyes flickered open and then widened in shock when they saw me. I heard a muffled scream from Fang's side.

"Don't scream." I said, not taking my hand off her mouth. "Jeb took you here to make you apart of them and to help them capture us escapes."

She nodded.

"Believe me. Is there anyone else her?"

She shook her head.

I carefully and slowly took my hand off her mouth and she got up.

Fang had gotten the other girl up, and we were both walking to the window. We flew silently out and walked into the forest so Jeb wouldn't notice us.

"What's your name?" I asked the silver winged girl.

"Elizabeth." She whispered. "That's Jill."

I did the introduction of the flock and Karen, telling them everything they would need to know for the attack.

"Okay." They said in unison, and we took off for the School.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeb POV

The girls upstairs were being loud, so I went to check on them.

They were gone.

"Aw, crap!" I said, and I puck up my phone. I was going to have to make another trip back to the School and grab some more of the mutants that needed to learn they were nothing without us.

Max POV

The newest auditions were Elizabeth and Jill. They were quiet enough, so they barely changed anything.

We had gone back to the School to take any mutants that were still alive and healthy. I peaked in the window where I was held, to see if anyone else was in there.

And there was. A boy about my, Fang and Iggy's age. He was alone.

I slowly slid the window open and crawled in. He was looking at me with worried eyes, like we were going to kill him.

I unlocked the cage.

"Name?" I asked.

"Jack."

"Follow me." I said, but I wasn't going out the window.

I motioned everyone else in. We were going to release everyone else out of here. Well, maybe not all, as many as we could get.

They knew the plan. We snuck down the halls and grabbed any mutants that could walk. All the others were either horrible failures or just plain dead.

Then alarms started to sound. We ran and crashed through the nearest window, some people holding others if they didn't have wings. The School seamed to like bird kids, though, because most of us did have wings.

There were now more than forty of us. I heard Erasers yelling at us, but we just flew faster. I told anyone empty handed to fight them off, and it worked out perfectly. The Erasers they sent at us were weak and easy to take down. Or the people that fought were just really strong.

When we were a good distance away, I gathered everyone together into a giant blob. I was going to take charge and make a plan.

"Okay. Our plan is to take down Itex and the School." I announced. "We will be splitting you guys up into about ten different groups, and we are all going to take a branch down. If you are a bird kid, you are probably going to hunt down Itex's across seas."

The crowd nodded.

"Okay. One, two, three, four, five…" I continued on, and eventually everyone was divided up. I had made sure that my flock was together.

"Everyone, out!" I called, and we all went in different directions.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacky POV

Well, that was weird.

That blond bird girl just took charge over all of us. Well, I was going to have to follow her orders. I guess.

Okay, my name is Jacky. My real name is Claire, but they call me Jacky for some reason. If their not Whitecoats. If their Whitecoats, they call me 'it', 'subject 76', 'thing' and 'freak'. I'm eight. I think. I knew all the other people the girl assigned me with; Derek (5 years old), Alex (8), Bridget (7), Peter (5) and Peter's little sister, Kaila (4).

We were all half bird, half human.

Yeah, _half. _The School wanted to see what we would turn out like. So, we had wings. Most of our skin was covered in redish-brownish feathers. Our noses were demented; the nostrils were smaller and higher up on our noses, like actual beaks. Our finger nails looked like claws. When we talked, our voices sounded slightly like a birds.

So yeah. Were probably some of the ugliest kids here.

So, anyway, we took off. The girl Max had just told us all to look for the nearest branch. So we had to go to a library or something, but due to our dementedness we couldn't. Well, at least with out either breaking a law or being attacked by police. (Trust me, I've heard some pretty bad rumors about escapees.)

Now, we were flying north. The easiest way to fly, too. (Due to the wind direction.)

"Jacky... What are we going to do?" Kaila whined.

"Well, I was thinking break into a library? Search on Google where an Itex branch is?"

"Yay!" Kaila and Peter squealed happily.

Bridget didn't seem to happy about my plan. She was more of the... _prissy _type. She hated when they got blood on her night gown when they did tests on her. Yeah, I don't know how a priss could really live at the School.

***

An hour or two later, we neared the city. The opposite of Las Vegas, let me tell ya'. No cars. No lights. The college that said TONIGHT NIGHT SCHOOL was closed down, for God's sake!

Anyway, I found a library.

"It's locked!" Derek said after trying to open it.

"Great. Can we go home now?" Alex whined.

"No. For two reasons; one, we don't have homes, and two, we can do this." I kicked the window and glass shattered everywhere. Peter laughed, and Bridget made a disgusted face at it.

We jumped in and went to the first computer. I clicked 'home' and searched on Google 'Itex Location'.

The first thing that popped up:

**Do You Want An Itex Shirt?**

**Just Pay 15 Dollars Plus shipping And Handling!**

"Wow." Alex said. "Itex _t-shirts?_"

"Yeah, the world doesn't know what they're really doing." I frowned at the ad and clicked on something that looked promising.

It showed a map which I assumed to be where we were. It pinpointed something a little east of here, next to a range of mountain hills.

"Okay, guys. Next stop Itex."

**A/N: Are you happy with the chappie? I decided to throw in another flock's POV, just for the fun of it. Tell me if I should continue with the new half and half flock or the old two hundredths and ninety-eight hundredths flock. :P I really like how this chapter turned out, but I don't know if you guys will. I have a poll for it! (If you don't wanna' do the poll, just review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: No reviewers... :( Please, please, please review this time! It would make me feel so much better!**

We flew. And flew. And flew.

Eventually, we found the horrible place in a clearing of the forest that lined the base of the mountain. Smoke stacks bellowed out of the metal tubes. We avoided the smoke and docked down into the bushes outside of it.

"Jacky?" Derek asked. "Does this place have mutants like us in it that we have to free?"

"Uh, I don't think so. The description on the map said this place holds data of all the other places."

"Good, because if I have to deal with carrying a disgusting mutant, I'm gonna', like, die." Bridget said.

"Bridget, keep in mind that _you_ area disgusting little mutant." Alex said, and Bridget made a face at him

"Well, at least I don't have the ugliest nose here." She snapped back.

"At least I'm not the prissiest girl alive!"

Bridget gasped. "Take it back!"

"I only take back lies, and this isn't a lie!"

"Guys!" I yelled. "Stop it, we have a mission to do!"

They both shut their mouths and looked down. That's right, obey my every demand.

"Anyway, we have two options here. One; Get in quietly. This way we have more of a chance for them not to see us, but it will be slower and if they see us they'll have the advantage of getting us. Two; Make it as fast as possible. They'll see you and send guards after you. But, it will be faster and easier. Vote on it. Who wants number one?"

"Wait, if I pick number one, are we gonna' crawl on the ground and get our pants all dirty?" Bridge asked.

"Oh, _come on_!" Peter said, taking sides with Alex's hatred for her.

"Shush! Now, raise your hand for number one!"

Peter and Alex raised there hands, probably to make Bridge mad. No one else.

"Number two?"

Kaila, Bridge and Derek's hands shot up. "Number two it is." Bridge smiled and Peter scowled. "Let's get in, smash as much as we can and get out. Kill the Whitecoats if possible. Got it?"

The people who voted for number two cheered happily. Yay, they had enthusiasm (which they had rarely)!

"Let's go." I said, and we hopped over the fence. Alarms started ringing and the spotlight shone on us.

**A/N: Four words: REVIEW NOW OR ELSE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: STILL no reviewers. You made me cry. Happy with yourselves now?! Naw, just kiddin'. Please review, though, because I am loosing faith in my story! I'm not going to make this story long anymore... I'm probably going to end it in five chapters, give or take. Very short, I'm sorry. Next chappie will be better, I promise.**

We busted in. The front room had rows and rows of monitors, showing every room in the horrible place.

"Everyone, get 'em!" We all jumped up and flew around, kicking stuff and breaking things and lighting things on fire. I was laughing at the looks on the Whitecoats faces. After the front room was destroyed, we jumped through one of the doors. A bunch of Whitecoats looked up from there computers and gasped at us. I smiled, and all hell broke loose.

All that could be heard was screams and crashes. Nothing better.

Then, when I saw my name on the front of a computer, I stopped. I got a glimpse of what it said. There was yesterday's date on the top, and it said:

Tommorow Claire and the rest of her batch will escape. Get Erasers at the exits to be preparred for capture.

I starred at it. Was it predicting my moves?

Just then, I felt someone cover my mouth. Then, something punctured my neck, and I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, yeah. Here's the next chappie!**

My eyes fluttered open.

Wait, when did they close?

Oh, crap.

Where was I?

I looked around, but most of the room was blocked because of the bars in my face-

Oh, crap, again.

We were at the School.

I turned to Bridget, who was to the left of me. "Bridge, wake up! Bridge, please wake up!" I hissed under my breath. Her body was limp across the bottom of the cage.

She didn't budge.

I turned to Peter's and Kaila's cage on my right. They shared a cage.

"Peter, wake up. Please, wake up!" He didn't budge. "Kaila, sweetie, wake up. Please, please, please wake up, sweetie..."

Still, no movement.

No. No, no, no, no...

Let this be a dream, please.

Drawing in a long breath, I screamed as loud as I could.

Whitecoat POV

I heard the freak from the other room scream. God, I wanted to wrap my arms around her neck and squeeze the life out of her. To see the life drain out of her eyes...

But we couldn't. We needed to get the final testing done, first. _Then_ we could dispose of the freak.

I chuckled, remembering how she had totally freaked at Itex. She didn't know we were always going to be a step ahead of her, and she couldn't escape.

Okay, she has this chip in her... We can read each and every thought she has. Right now, I could read what she was thinking in her little idiotic mind.

I laughed again.

Stupid freak.

"Stupid freak." I said under my breath, and started changing the dream the others were dreaming. Let's try making them see each other die...

"There not stupid freaks, for your information. You are. And, by the way? You look horrible in that jacket."

Someone kicked me across the face, and I felt the blood start dripping from my nose. I got one look at who had done it.

"Max..."

**A/N: So, you like? Max comes to save the day! Hooray! R&R, pwetty pwease!**


	7. Chapter 7

Jackie POV

Through the window on the side of the room, I got a glimpse of someone bursting in and knocking the Whitecoat out. The figure was a blur, and I saw the figure stand up.

It was the girl who freed us from the School earlier!

"Max!" I called, remembering her name. She looked at me and smiled. Then she made a motion with her hands to duck down.

"What?" I called, but too late.

Something exploded from behind me, and my cage fell off the table and onto the floor. I felt bits of wall and floor pelt me on the back, and everyone else wake up.

"Huh?"

"What's going on?"

"Wait, where..."

"Guys," I ordered, prying open the now broken door to the cage, "just get out of the cage and run."

That other blond dude who was with Max, Iggy, was cackling widly at the huge hole on the side of the wall. All we needed to do now was U & A. The sky was dark, and a crowd of other mutants dotted the ground.

The glass behind me shattered as Max kicked it open. She got everyone out of the cages and checked on us, then walked back over to her flock.

"Alright." She said. "Let's blow this joint."

We took off through the hole on the side of the building. There was three more explosions, and when I turned, the place was totally in flames.

"Is it that the last Itex?" I asked.

"Yep."

**A/N: The end, yada yada. Okay. Sorry for rushing it, I just don't like this story anymore... Arg. So, I will be making a Twilight/Max Ride crossover so I have another thing to work on. Sorry! Bye!**


End file.
